Heartbroken
by Reed314
Summary: Summery inside, Atemxoc, YugixAnzu, JoeyxMai, OtogixShizuka
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Ok, so Emily is the new girl at Domino High School. She is the captain of both the basket ball team and the fencing team. She becomes best friends with her neighbors Atem and Yugi and their friends. But what will happen when the popular girls go after the boys and separate the group?

* * *

Chapter one

Emily

* * *

Emily watched the basket ball court carefully. Her best friend Jessica was about to make a shot but Emily knew deep down that she would miss.

"Emily get in there!" The couch yelled over the cheering crowds. Emily snapped out of her thoughts and took off her jacket and ran out onto the court. The team cheered louder when Jessica passed the ball to Lisa and then to Emily.

Emily shot a three pointer and made it as usual. The buzzer rang and the team encircled Emily cheering for her and some even giving her a punch on the shoulder.

Emily was 17 years old and she was 5 feet tall! Everyone thought it was crazy when the couch of the basket ball team put her on but they didn't think that after they had seen her play. It had only been two weeks since Emily moved to Domino city from New York but she was already the caption of the basket ball and fencing team.

Emily let out a sigh and sat in her chair as the crowd left the gym. In her hands she held a cup of water.

"That was a great game M. I fell sorry for the who ever is taking us on next week." Emily smiled. Only one person called her M, Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler. But I couldn't have done it without you and the rest of the team." Emily got to her feet and pulled her black jacket over her shoulders and swung her bag over her left shoulder.

"Oh we all know you're the only reason that any of us got this far. You want to come out with us. Sora, Jessica and I are going out to celebrate."

"Sorry, but I should get home. Maybe next time." Tyler nodded and smiled

"Ok, see you tomorrow M."

"You to Tyler. Oh and tell the guys that they played great tonight."

"Will do." Emily smiled and left the gym and began to walk home.

(30 minutes later.)

Emily fell onto her bed and sighed. Her border collie jumped up and began to lick her hand. Emily smiled and petted her dog.

"They just get harder and harder to beat Cassie, I'm telling you. I'm worried about how good the team at finials will be." Emily sighed again and got up and began to unpack her bag and sort out everything.

She took off her jacket and set it by the basket ball that was on the floor. She quickly changed and went down stairs and got a cup of water.

"Well, I must say that was a rather good game." Emily spit out her water and coughed before turning around to see her friends Atem and Yugi sitting on the couch.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that? And who let you in anyway?"

"Your parents let us in about and hour ago while you were still up stairs. We have been waiting for you." Yugi said happily. Emily sighed and set her water on the kitchen contor and walked over to the two boys sitting on her couch. She took a seat next to Atem and sighed as she put her head back and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as he pulled Emily closer to him so she was resting his head on her shoulder. Emily had gotten used to the way that Atem would pull her towards him and she would rest her head on his shoulder.

"It was a rough game. That team was good." Atem rested his head on hers and spoke softly.

"You were great." Yugi smiled. He knew his brother had the biggest crush on Emily and he showed it.

"Yeah, you did great Emily." Yugi said

"Thanks guys. You should be getting home. It is late." Yugi and Atem nodded but Atem and Emily stayed together for a while longer.

"Come on Atem, grandpa will be worried." Yugi said as he stood up. Atem nodded and kissed the top of Emily's head before standing up next to his brother.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said as he walked out of the door.

"See you later Emily." Atem said with a smile. Emily smiled and headed up stairs and lied down just as the phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emily called out as she picked up her phone.

"Hello," Emily said.

"_Hey Emily, great game. The girls and I wanted to say good job. Didn't we guys?" _Anzu's voice said.

"_Yeah, you did a great job, hun." _Mai said.

"_Hey I saw you and Tyler talking what did her say?" _Shizuka asked.

"How many times must I tell you Shizuka, Tyler has no interest in you. Besides he only wanted to tell me good game, and ask if I wanted to come hang out with Sora, Jessica, and him."

"_Oh, well did Atem and Yugi drop by?" _

"Yeah why?"

"_Just wondering."_

"_Hey where is the fencing tournament going to be?"_

"Down town. You guys are coming right?"

"_Of course, we know how much this means to you. Besides do you think we would pass up and opportunity to meet you friends from New York?"_

"I guess not. You're going to love my friends. They're strange but they are a lot like me. I should get going. I see you guys tomorrow."

"Talk to you later."

Emily hung up her phone and lied down and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Well what do you think?

R&R please!!!

Egyptianprincess101


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Ok, so Emily is the new girl at Domino High School. She is the captain of both the basket ball team and the fencing team. She becomes best friends with her neighbors Atem and Yugi and their friends. But what will happen when the popular girls go after the boys and separate the group?

* * *

Chapter two

Popular people

* * *

Emily woke up at five in the morning and took a shower before she got dressed in her school uniform and heading downstairs. 

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks mom." Emily set her bowl of cereal down on the table and sat in the chair. It wasn't long until she finished eating and was cleaning up and getting ready to leave.

Emily looked up when she heard the door bell ring. She got her backpack and walked over to it and opened it to see Atem and Yugi in their blue uniforms.

"Hey, ready to go?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, see ya later mom!" Emily called out as she walked out the door.

"Bye dear!"

Emily, Atem, and Yugi walked down the sidewalk with Emily in the middle. They talked about school and other things as they neared the school.

As they entered the high school they made their way to their lockers only to see in cluttered with their friends as usual.

It was the same everyday. Joey, Otogi, and Honda were auguring while Bakura, Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka talked.

"What is it this time?" Emily asked as she opened her locker and grabbed her books.

"Um… I think it is about Shizuka." Bakura said in his British accent.

"I see."

"Hi, Yugi." Anzu said. Emily stood next to Atem and smiled. She knew that Anzu liked Yugi and she also knew (thanks to some of the boys) that Yugi had a big crush on Anzu.

Yugi's face went bright red and the whole group began to laugh.

"Great game captain!" Sora said as he and the team passed by.

"You to Sora."

"Hey, Captain better run! Populars are coming!" Jessica yelled back.

"Dang their right!" Emily pulled back her brown hair and put a hair band in it. "I'll see you later; I have a few things I need to talk about with my team. See you later." Emily took of down the hall and joined Sora, Jessica, and Tyler as they all made their way to first hour.

"Oh, great not them again." A cold voice said. Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba leaning by Emily's locker.

There was a loud noise and everyone turned to the door and saw a group of popular girls walking in with a large amount of boys behind them.

"Hello boys." Amber said. She brushed up against Atem while Heather, Tiffany, and Buffy leaned on Joey, Yugi, and Honda.

"Um… I think we will go find Emily and Tyler. Um… See you after school guys." Anzu said as she, Mai, and Shizuka slowly backed away.

"Hey, why don't we come with you? I'm sure Jessica wanted to tell me something. Come on Kaiba I think that Emily wanted to tell you something." Otogi said as he grabbed Kaiba and began to pull him along with the girls.

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Joey cried out as he tried to get over to the group.

"No, that's ok; I think you should have fun with the girls. See ya!" Mai called as she and the others ran down the hall.

"Oh, great the girls ditched us." Honda muttered as Buffy dragged him and the other boys away from Emily's locker.

"Emily!" Emily and the others turned and looked at the door as saw Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, and Seto sitting in the desks around them,

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, them? They got captured by the popular girls. I am thinking we wont she them till lunch."

"I see." Emily said. Sora, Tyler, Jessica, and Emily all began to laugh but were stopped when the bell rang and school began.

The first half of the day went by fast. Otogi was right. No one saw the boys or the popular girls at all.

When lunch came around they all headed to their normal tables. Tyler, Sora, and Jessica said their goodbyes and left to join their friends while Emily, Mai, Anzu, Otogi, Kaiba, and Shizuka made their way to their own table.

"Hey, so those friends of yours are coming into town today?" Otogi asked.

"Ya, do you guys want to come with me to the airport to pick them up? I have to go right after school. My parents are meeting us there."

"Sure, what are their names again?" Otogi asked.

"Well, there are three boys and two girls. The first boy's name is Andrew, the second is Alexis, and the third is Scott. The girls are Lea and Zora. They are like no one from around here I warn you. They are kind of like me. The boys are all on the basket ball team and the girls and fencing (1) girls. They are tougher then you think." Emily said with a smiled.

"I think we have all learned that from you." Otogi rubbed his shoulder where Emily had hit him when they had gotten into a fight.

"Oh, stop crying. You're the one that wanted to beat her in the first place" Anzu said as she pushed him.

"So every one of your friends are as tough as you?"

"No, they are far tougher. They are very protective of me and won't stand to see any of us hurt. But they're ok as long as you don't get on their bad side."

"Hey look, there are the guys!" Shizuka said as she pointed to the popular table where indeed the other boys. Atem looked up and saw the group looking and he nudged Yugi and he to looked up. They smiled and mouthed "Sorry."

The others smiled and nodded before returning back to their conversation.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Kaiba had left to go do some business and Joey, Atem, Yugi, and Honda were still with the popular girls.

Emily, Mai, Anzu, Otogi, and Shizuka stood outside of the school door 30 minutes after the bell had rung.

"We can't wait for them any longer. Come on." Emily said as she and the others began to walk to the airport.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! 

R&R please!!!

Egyptianprincess101


End file.
